mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Leader Skill Bonus to Leader's own skills?
If this topic has been addressed, and I failed to see it in the list, please accept my apology. I note, on http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Skills, that a Party Skill gains a bonus, if the Leader (i.e. the player) also has that same Party Skill at a level of 2 or more. My question is this: If the Leader has a Surgery skill of 7, does the Leader get a +2 bonus to his/her own Surgery skill, for an effective Surgery skill level of 9? :No. The character with the highest level in a specific skill controls that skill, regardless of whether they are the player or a hero. *Example 1: Player Surgery = 7, Jeremus Surgery = 5 — Party skill = 7+2=9 *Example 2: Jeremus Surgery = 7, Player Surgery = 5 — Party skill = 7+2=9 :In either case, the total skill is the same, whether it is the player or hero who has the higher skill level. This bonus can only be applied once as well... *Example 3: Player Surgery = 7, Jeremus Surgery = 5, Ymira Surgery = 5 — Party skill = 7+2=9 :As you can see, there is no reason to train the same party skill in more than one hero at a time. Since your maximum skill level is 10, and the maximum bonus is 4, party skills cannot be gained higher than level 14. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:40, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for addressing my question. This answer is not fully consistent with the following text: :"If a party-leader has trained a party skill to level 2 or higher, the party is given a level bonus to that skill. This is viewable from the 'party' screen." :Is the http://mountandblade.wikia.com/wiki/Skills page inaccurate? :. ::Not so much inaccurate as less detailed than it should be. I'll need to elaborate the article to be clearer at some point when I have the time. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:12, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Fixed article, should be more informative now. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes there is no need for any other party member to have that Skill *Example 1:Player Surgery = 7 ;Party skill = 7+2 = 9 No need for others to increase this skill and can concentrate on other skills which the leader does want to imprrove. *Example 2:Hero 1(Jeremus) = 5 and Hero 2(Ymira) = 5 ; party Skill = 5 so there is no need for others two Heros to increase the same skill,only one hero is enough to increase a Skill. so you can concentrate on skills which you require the most on Heroes and others on party as without leader skill there would not be any extra bonus *Example 3:skills like surgery,first aid,path finding should be prefered to leader and others like looting,trade etc can be given to heroes. I hope admin people will change that mistake as i am not good enough in grammar and formation of sentences. this is accord to latest version 1.153 Warband i don't know about others.--Opr12345 (talk) 18:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC)